


Flashpoint Paradox: The Valeska Twins

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, This is very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: The time had changed, not just for the Justice League, but for some major characters that were meant to be their darkest selves. Be it a blessing or a curse that they changed remains unknown.





	Flashpoint Paradox: The Valeska Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a random idea I had while watching Flashpoint Paradox recently and thinking: what would happen with the Valeska Twins in this AU?  
> This is very random and barely has any plot, and if you believe you can expand or add anything to this, than by all means go ahead.

The time had changed, not just for the Justice League, but for some major characters that were meant to be their darkest selves. Be it a blessing or a curse that they changed is unknown. 

A set of twins, two jokers in a deck, were fated to become something more than what they had become now.

Jeremiah Valeska that was meant to become Bruce's most iconic enemy, was torn from that destiny of madness.

Jerome Valeska, who was meant to drive his brother to such madness and die twice, torn from his fate..

The two had instead been seen long before they were meant to meet Bruce. Jeremiah had fled the circus, and Jerome followed him. The two had gone to school, two very different people with the same face. Jeremiah aimed for engineering, Jerome to be a performer.

Thomas Wayne had saw the twins as special people he wanted at Wayne Casino either way. Jeremiah was quick to jump at the chance to test out the computer systems, Jerome was hesitant at first, but when offered to pursue his goals there as well as entertain the young Bruce Wayne, he happily agreed. Jeremiah didn't like Jerome being close to Bruce out of worry that his twin's dark nature would harm the boy and, while thinking selfishly, would ruin his goals.

But of course, fate was cruel in this paradox. The news spread with horror and pain. Bruce Wayne was shot, Martha had gone mad with grief that even Jerome couldn't help her smile, and Thomas.. Thomas was mad indeed, full of hatred for vengeance for his son.

Martha had been left alone, Jerome with her more then Thomas who was grieved to see his wife so heartbroken. All the while, no one knew that her pills were no longer being taken and she spoke such words to Jerome, whispers of fun and enjoyment. 

"Ever thought of mutilating more than just alley cats, Jerome?" Her whispers were what startled the boy who looked at her with worry. She giggled. "You don't have to worry, your little secrets are safe with me. In fact.. I want you to use your real talents on a more intelligent animal. Humans." She tempted Jerome, lured him in. She gave him permission to avenge Bruce's death.

Bruce.. the boy that loved his jokes, even his laugh that usually scared others. He kept his conversations from Thomas. Martha promised that she'd keep his secret so long as he stopped giving her those disgusting pills that gave her false reality.. all the while lying to Thomas and Jeremiah...

Now Jeremiah had known of people lying, a talent of his besides his intelligence. He could tell when someone lied in the casino and his words were always true. So Jerome had to play with Jeremiah, tricking him. He played the game well, but not well enough..  
Still it was far to late. Jerome was twisted by the insane Martha that he once loved like his own mother. 

\---

The fateful night was agonizing loss for Wayne and Valeska. Jerome had turned on them and Martha had truly lost herself.

Jeremiah had seen Jerome first, and horror crossed over his face as Jerome carved his cheeks into a grotesque Glasgow smile. "You always told me to smile some more, brother. Now I shall forever" Blood oozed and Jerome spat some red out, no sign of pain on his grin with now cut smile. "I should help you smile more to, maybe it'll make you see things our way"

"Our?" Jeremiah's question was unanswered as his brother tackled him, trying to pin and give him a forever smile in blood. Jeremiah struggled and cried out as the sharp straight razor that still dripped of Jerome's blood cut at his shoulder with ease, missing his throat and face but still hurting as he struggled, being less stronger than Jerome but thankfully smarter in his mind at least as his free hand balled into a fist and slammed full force into Jerome's stomach, causing a gasp as the air was knocked out of his insane twin. Jeremiah got up, breathing quickened.

His last thought was that he had to warn Thomas before something hard hit against the back of his head and he heard glass shattering-

\---

Waking up with a start followed by fuzzy mind and pain made him lay back down. He was somewhere safe he was sure, considering he saw Thomas even with his blurred vision. "Je-Jerome!" He whimpers.

"I guess he did this to you. Martha and Jerome fled.. we're looking for them"

Martha? Jeremiah rubs his head. It hurt so much. He remembered the hit.. it must have been Martha and his heart broke more. Bruce was dead, Martha was insane and gone, Jerome was.. he left with her.  
"Where are they? Please.. Please I promise I'm not Jerome" Jeremiah began to tear up, all emotions came forth. "I should've not let him near Martha"

"Jeremiah be quiet now." It wasn't a stern order, it was a soft one. Thomas stood up and gently rubs the boy's head as he cried. "Cry and let it out, but do not blame yourself for this. It was not your fault"  
Jeremiah did cry, he let himself even scream out in anguish at emotions he kept in for far to long.

Thomas for one moment thought of Bruce as he held Jeremiah. The ginger was older, but for a moment he felt like he was holding his son that was crying from bats that scared him so. And so he thought.. they had to get Martha back, one way or another.  
Jeremiah clearly agreed. And make Jerome return to. 

\---

Of course, it was always easier said then done. Training began. Harsh training. Jeremiah had been given the choice to leave and he stayed. Even in his still weakened state, he fought. As well as began to make tech for Thomas.

In this world, there was no Lucius Fox. Alfred on the other hand was still around, tending to Thomas as he would have with Bruce. 

Jeremiah had taken inspiration of bats, a sort of in memory type of thing but also to strike fear in criminals. They agreed that some criminals needed to pay in blood, some need be locked away. Jeremiah added that if they find Jerome, then he wanted to be the one to end him.

Jerome and Martha made a name for themselves. Jerome was the madman that was always behind Martha.. or The Joker as she called herself. 

The tension between the Amazons and Atlantians were ignored as they fought. While Joker had Jerome, Thomas had Jeremiah.

\---

The brothers would meet again and their battle was deadly. Blades, guns, and cruel words. Blood came from both of them, red mixing together..

until Jerome sprayed him with a purple gas and left him laughing and crying as he lay there, changing.. turning insane. Thomas would find the laughing boy who was begging Thomas to kill him because he was going mad and it hurt so much..  
Thomas instead of granting the boy's wish had used him, probably heartlessly in the long run to design a cure for this new gas that drove people insane. Jeremiah had to endure this until Thomas finally found a cure for his mind..

The trauma was done. Jeremiah had suffered, and his face... he hated how he looked.

Thomas found all the mirrors in his room smashed and Jeremiah dared not glance at any reflection. He hated his face, hated how he became. And hated more that Jerome did this both to drive him mad and also humiliate him.  
His once green eyes became so acid green to nearly white. His face was white as a sheet, his lips were a deeper red.. he was full of only hatred for his twin. Whatever last thread of bond the brothers had was severed and Jeremiah wanted Jerome to pay with death.

\---

Yes, who knows if it is a blessing or a curse that this new alternate time changed paths. Yet Jerome still took madness, but he had failed in turning his twin mad.

Jeremiah was not mad, yet here he is full of hatred.


End file.
